Wood Tower
In-game Description "Units inside are protected and extend their watch and attack range." General Information Towers are a supplemental defensive construction that temporarily allows units to act much like a turret. Each tower can hold up to 4 units constructed in a Soldier's center. Units in the tower cannot move or be attacked, but can still fire and do so with enhanced range on their attacks. Units can be ordered to enter or unload from a tower and may exit from the tower on any unblocked side. Wood Towers are the basic tower available from the beginning of the game. If a tower is destroyed, all units in it are deposited in the tile where it was destroyed. Wood Towers extend the watch and attack range of units inside by 2. They can be upgraded to Stone Towers. Tips & Strategy * Because of the relatively high construction cost of towers, and the fact that the leave your units passive, towers have only narrow uses in the game. Unfortunately, because of their attractive appearance and ready availability, newer players tend to make far more towers than they need and from an earlier point in the game than they need them, resulting in a lot of very pretty - but not helpful - newbie castles. * Although units in towers do make for very strong turrets, the construction and maintenance cost of 'turrets' made in this way can be quite high. For example, a 4 sniper wood tower has a maintenance of 28 gold and 4 food, and a construction cost of 1320 gold, 18 wood, and 8 iron. This compares with the cost of two Great Ballista which has a construction cost of 1000 gold and 40 wood and a maintenance cost of 30 gold and 4 energy. Against most opponents the two Great Ballista are both more effective and produce much less noise. * Towers do have high hit points for such a small building and thus can be used to strengthen walls in weak points. This is particularly useful for defending 1 tile wide gaps where infected attacks will be highly concentrated at a narrow front and it will be difficult to get coverage from adjacent defenders or turrets owing to the narrow field of view. In the late game, they can also be used to strengthen portions of walls where you know swarms will attack. However, the hit points of a tower are less than the hit points of walls built using the same amount of resources, so thicker and more numerous walls are generally preferred when possible. * Since Towers can be entered and exited on either side of the tower, they can be used as a sort of gate. This is useful in narrow spaces where traditional gates would be difficult or impossible to build. * Towers can be used as a place of refuge for units to quickly escape in the event of a poor pull. This can be particularly useful in cases where retreat would otherwise be difficult. * Once the map is completely cleared and there is no longer a need for units to be on the offensive, towers can be used to reinforce traditional turrets when resisting the final wave and help the attack of units reach beyond the layers of walls defending the settlement. * Towers are not considered walls and have their own restriction of one tile. Category:Buildings